We pick our friends, not our family
by K212
Summary: Blair's younger cousin, Kaitlin, comes into town, and moves in with her. Based during season 1, after thanksgiving. ie 1x09  Needs Beta
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'd like a Beta to help with this story, just to correct the English. If anyone is interested: get in touch.**

**This is just another random idea, that may end up being really bad. But why not give it a shot? :)**

**Chuck and Blair fic, but I don't know what else I'd dab into just yet.**

**Hope you enjoy, and as always reviews are much appreciated :D**

* * *

><p>"Blair," Eleanor called for her daughter excitedly. "Will you come downstairs?"<p>

Blair left her room in a huff. She was in the middle of finishing her homework, and making sure she was ready for school tomorrow and for her guest later this evening. But, since thanksgiving, she and her mother have been trying to salvage their relationship. One step at a time, be it as small a step as necessary each time.

"Mother?" Blair peaked around when she finished descending the stairs

"Blair," her mother appeared from the kitchen, "I have great news!"

Blair didn't interrupt as Eleanor walked past her and to the luggage, Blair just noticed, set by the elevator.

"Do you remember your cousin Kate?" She asked, but hadn't allowed her daughter the time to answer, "It seems that her school in Chicago had a rather tragic incident with its students and the police". Her mother kept explaining the school's current condition, but Blair only really wanted her to get to the point. "I explained to Edwin that it'd be best to have her sent to a school here, and I suggested Constance of course"

"Of course," Blair reiterated mechanically, but thought of the last time she'd seen her uncle Edwin.

"He can't move due to his work, but I told him to send her to live with us."

_Don't you mean me?_

"Edwin already managed to get her a spot in your freshman class," Eleanor continued endlessly.

"Kaitlin is going to live here?" Blair finally asked; just to make sure before her mother explained something else entirely.

"Yes, she'll move into the guest room, and you can go to school together-"

"Okay and what are the bags for?" Blair interrupted. She hadn't meant to be rude, but her mother seemed to go on dreamily and needed someone to make her focus.

"Oh," she finally snapped out of her thoughts, "I'm going to Paris for business sweety. Kate should arrive by Sunday," she ended just as the staff came up to take her bags downstairs "make sure you greet her, and take care of her while I'm gone" _always?_

"Will you be here for cotillion?"

"I'll try, but just in case, the dress is done, and will be sent over soon," she leaned down and kissed Blair's cheeks, "take care".

"You too. Have a safe flight"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, all her work done and set aside, she began setting up for the evening. She moved all the books off her bed, lit a few scented candles, and sat there waiting in a rather enticing ensemble.<p>

"Don't you look ravishing," Chuck entered the room and left the door open. Dorota was off for the evening, and the house was left all to themselves.

"I've missed you Bass," she admitted since he'd only just returned from the business trip he took with his dad over thanksgiving weekend. He was gone most of the week, and it was already Thursday.

Chuck smirked as he approached her. He shrugged off his jacket and leaned over the bed to where she sat. "I've miss you too princess," he breathed against her before assaulting her lips with his.

* * *

><p>"How was your trip?" Blair finally asked, playing with the faint chest hairs he had.<p>

"Interesting, it seems like my father's looking into possible business opportunities with South Africa next." He admitted, having spent a few days in Europe, travelling every few days, and on two occasions, every few hours. "How about you, how was this week?" He asked before kissing the top of her head.

"I got an A on that geometry paper you helped me study for," she smiled up at him and that second long connection had them feverishly wrapped up in one another again.

* * *

><p>"As much as I enjoy sneaking around with you Waldorf," Chuck began as he pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge, "I do enjoy being able to walk around your house without much worry"<p>

"Enjoy it while we still can," she offered him the cereal box, and pulled out two bowls from one of the cabinets, "my cousin is moving in".

"Your cousin?" he looked her over quizzically as he poured the cereal and milk in each bowl before fetching a couple of spoons.

"My mom's brother's kid. She's going to start attending Constance since her school in the mid west got busted for harbouring criminals or something" she didn't really care. She hadn't even thought the idea through. She hadn't seen her cousin in almost ten years, and since then she must have changed. She does only recall good memories when it came to the little girl. But unlike most of her family members from her mom's side, she was kind. She resembled Harold more than her own parents, in a way that she'd always had a smile on her face, and was happy with whatever she got.

"Is she hot?" Chuck joked as he offered her one of the bowls of cereal he prepared.

"Bass," she clipped at his name, setting aside thoughts of her cousin.

"Don't worry, I've been loyal to our arrangement," Chuck added. They don't talk about what it is their doing, what any of it means. He comes over, they have great sex, and then it's like they're friends. However, unlike friends, he was only wearing his boxers, due to uncomforting drafts; and she was wearing his shirt, because the idea of walking around her house naked seemed vulgar, and she liked the appeal of sporting his clothes instead of her own.

"Cotillion is coming up," she reminded him casually.

"Do you have a date?"

"Prince Theodore asked my father if he could have the pleasure of being my escort," Blair explained as she ate her cereal. "He seemed excited-"

"I could escort you," Chuck piped in before she finished her sentence. Blair just looked him over sceptically. "I mean, why go with someone you don't know?"

"Don't you think that by going together we could rouse suspicion?"

"Right," Chuck's words fell at the idea of being known as someone's... whatever he was. He wasn't even going to attend, but when Lilly had asked Bart to have him help out, he couldn't say no. And soon enough, he'd be chosen as an escort for another incipient Manhattan soon to be debutant who couldn't find a date.

"I was thinking about leaving early though," she shot him a mischievous gleam, "maybe you could keep that suite of yours unoccupied for the evening then?" she smirked.

"I'll have it no other way Waldorf" he smirked before glancing at the clock by the fridge. "I should be going, it's almost midnight"

"You can stay the night," she offered hopefully. He only nodded acceptingly and followed her back up to her room. It hadn't been the first night he'd stayed over since her birthday.

* * *

><p>"I need to get home Chuck," she giggled as he kissed her again, and again. She finally managed to reach the limo's intercom and held it down. "Arthur, could you take me home please"<p>

"Don't" Chuck interrupted, "circle the block a couple more times," he swatted her hand away and pinned them to the seat. "You wanted us to have lunch, but I'm still hungry for dessert" he explained mischievously.

"My cousin is going to be home any minute!" She tried to shove him off, but he wouldn't budge. Probably because she wasn't trying hard enough, but when Chuck went to work on her neck, she'd given up her resolve, and only fought for the sake of it.

"She can wait. I," he shifted against her to emphasize his point, "can't".

* * *

><p>Blair stepped out of the lift and searched the foyer. She thought better than randomly calling out her cousin's name and went straight to the guest bedroom.<p>

"Kaitlin?" Blair called uncertainly as she saw the girl unpacking her belongings.

"Blair?" Blair barely recognised the girl that stood in front of her. The last time she saw her was as a six year old, feeding the ducks at the park. But it was definitely Kaitlin, her smile, her nose, her eyes.

"Hey," she hugged her cousin, just as she approached her. "Sorry I wasn't here when you arrived," Blair apologized, hoping she could avoid giving a reason for it.

"It's no problem. Dorota helped me unpack," she explained. "I guess we're going to be living together, huh?"

"Appears so," Blair replied awkwardly, taking a seat on the bed.

"So," Kaitlin plopped down next to her, "catch me up, how's life in Manhattan? How are the boys, are you still with Nate?"

"You remember Nate?" she asked her quizzically.

"Yeah, you guys have been together since forever. I don't remember a dinner party when you two weren't sitting next to each other."

"We broke up," she let out bluntly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok," Blair smiled, not really in the mood to discuss her ex-boyfriend. "How about you, how's life been?"

"Middle school over, high school began with a drug scandal... about it really" she summed it up. Her life was far less outrageous, and she hated not being able to visit as often since her mother died. Her dad's always working, and hardly ever had time to travel, but now she'll get to live in New York with her biggest idol, Blair.

"Well, a few things about high school, at least in Manhattan. Gossip is big," she emphasized the last word with a hand motion.

"Yeah, tell me about it, aren't girls just bitchy," she laughed, and it was weird for Blair to hear her baby cousin curse but she only had to remind herself the fourteen year old sitting across from her is not the kid that she took to the park and held her hand when she got scared.

"Trust me when I say," the smirk was plastered on her face "I'm the bitchiest"

"No way, you're like the nicest girl I know," Kaitlin laughed.

"Only to you baby girl" she smiled at the nickname she gave her. She detested calling her Kate; it made her sound too ordinary. It's like if someone decided to call her mother Ellie, or her uncle Ed. It was too common, and not worthy of her family stature. "Beside the point," Blair stood up. "When I say gossip is big, I mean really big." She left the room, and crossed the joint bathroom to her room only to return with her laptop. "Let me introduce you to Gossip Girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Thank you for your reviews!_**

**_AquarianAir_****_: I'm glad you enjoyed the Chuck Blair Scenes and Kate's character should start showing more in this chapter. I look forward to reading what you have to say about it._**

**_QueenBee10: Thank You!_**

**_OMG/ Kaitlyn: That's cool; I thought it was a formal enough name with a cute enough nick name. Despite how Blair sees it :P I usually do spell it as Kaitlyn too, but it seemed to resemble Blair's name more if I stuck with i's. Another note, Glad to see you like how I have Chuck and Blair together and I hope you like how I have them together in this chapter too._**

**_Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested, since I'm just not a fan of reading my own work :P_**

* * *

><p>"Are you seriously not dying in those?" Kaitlin asked Blair as they walked to school.<p>

Blair woke her up around six that morning, forcing her to take a shower, and get into her uniform quickly. When she stepped out in the assigned uniform, Blair looked her over sceptically and sent her back to put on one of her many designer navy skirts, and a far less plain white shirt with a navy ribbon, promising to take her shopping later.

Once Kaitlin returned, Blair looked her over and gave her a pair of plain grey stockings, and a matching sweater, before sitting her down to start styling her hair. She spent a good thirty minutes, blow drying, and applying products to bring out its natural sheen, and curling a few strands after having straightened most of it, topping it off with a slim white headband.

Blair matched with a navy skirt, a white shirt, a navy cardigan, and a pearl brioche. She wore white stockings, and navy heels that Kaitlin deemed far too uncomfortable, as she put on her blue Fendi flats. Blair topped it all off with a pearl headband, and smiled at the sight of them looking like sisters, if not twins.

Kaitlin and Blair left the house with time to spare, wearing black and grey coats, respectably; and carrying matching, but not identical, designer bags with their books. They decided to walk to school, and that's when she just had to ask.

"Beauty knows not of comfort," Blair responded casually. She smirked at the thought of keeping those particular shoes on as she met Chuck during their special free period.

"Blair, thank you for lending me this stuff," she motioned to her wardrobe which consisted mostly of Blair's clothes. "I just didn't figure we had much of a choice," she explained. She looked up to Blair most of her life, and she didn't want her thinking any less of her since she didn't have a spare navy skirt, or stockings that matched. All of hers were black, that matched the dress code of her former high school back in the Chicago, and she was never one to disobey the rules. She's even worn that stupid assigned blazer during those first few extremely hot days of the school year.

"Think nothing of it, now," she stopped just before they turned the corner to Constance, "the second you walk in those gates, you'll be losing your gossip girl virginity, and _that_, dear cousin is a big step." Blair smiled as she prepped Kaitlin.

"I think I'm ready," Kaitlin laughed at how insanely serious Blair was acting.

"Good," Blair smiled and continued walking.

Phones rang all over the place, surprising Kaitlin just as she took two steps into the courtyard. Blair had told her about these blasts, but she couldn't believe how fast they happened.

**Do my eyes deceive me, or am I seeing two? Who's Blair's mini-me? A new project for our queen perhaps? We wonder what little J thinks, now that she's old news.**

**GG**

Kaitlin read the message on her own phone before looking up at everyone staring at her.

"Don't gape," Blair instructed calmly before walking ahead towards Serena and Dan. Serena looked over them quizzically, but once the realization hit her she got off Dan's lap and rushed towards the two.

"Is that Serena?" Kaitlin didn't need an answer one the older blonde rushed over and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh my god, Kaitlin! I haven't seen you in forever, B" Serena looked over to Blair, "you didn't tell me she was coming!" The blond was beyond excited, recalling the girl to be like a little sister to them as they dressed her and Erik up for their little games.

"I thought it would be a nice surprise, S." Blair only smiled at the two. "Think gossip girl is going to have a field day with this?"

"Probably," the three of them turned to see Nate. "Hey Kate," he shot her a smile. He recognised her instantly when she walked in with Blair. No one's ever come close to looking as good as the brunette as her.

"Nate," Kaitlin felt awkward talking to him, not knowing the current status of his friendship with Blair, but she owed him a hello at best. "Hey."

"Come here," he just pulled her in for a hug like he'd always have. He's always been like a big brother, and she couldn't deny him that.

The three of them were her family, especially since the years she lived her were the years her mother spent at the hospital. Her dad was always busy with work, and taking care of her mom; and her mom was too weak to leave the bed. She only really had the three of them, and-

"Look who we have here," speak of the devil.

"Chuck?" Kaitlin peaked before Nate let her go. Charles Bass was always the one to get them into trouble, but she didn't recognise him with that hard stare, his smouldering looks, and his devilish smile. He'd been more innocent, now he exuded danger.

"Baby Lynn," Chuck was the only one to call her that other than Blair. Although Blair dropped the Lynn soon enough, but that's only in a few cases when she replaced it with girl, as Eric was baby boy. Speaking of which, where was Eric?

"Come on Chuck," Nate pulled his friend away, presuming Blair to be discomforted by his presence, let alone Chuck's.

"I'll see you around Kate," Nate called out. Blair cringed the second he came, and every time he called her cousin that. But she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with him.

"The bell's about to ring," Blair announced as she glanced down at her watch. "Let's go get you to the principal's office," she smiled enthusiastically, knowing her first hour of the day was free.

* * *

><p>Blair loved Mondays. She started an hour late, and after having dropped off Kaitlin at the principal's office to have a quick induction, Blair called up Chuck.<p>

Within moments, his Limo came around out front, just as everyone else was either still on their way, or at home. The door opened, and just as she was about to get in, he pulled her towards him and she fell on top of him in a heap on the limo floor.

"Hey," she smiled as she shifted against him.

"Hey yourself," Chuck laughed as Arthur had to leave his seat to go around and shut the door before going on their way. "Comfortable?" He squirmed a little underneath her so his phone would no longer be digging into his back.

She only smiled at him and leaned down to share a kiss. That kiss turned to two, three, and by the time they lost count, Chuck shifted them so that he was on top. He picked up his phone from the floor, cursing the damned thing, before tossing it aside on the seat. He went straight to work as he kissed along her neck, and soon enough began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Chuck," she moaned in protest, "you said the palace" she reminded him. She loved doing it in the limo; in fact she wanted him right then and there. But he promised her a meal, and she didn't have breakfast with Kaitlin while she finished getting ready.

"We'll do it again in the palace too," he smirked against her, before helping her back on the seats. They enjoyed making out the few minutes it took them to get to the palace, and as always she would exit first, looking as presentable as possible; and as the car drove around, he'd exit and they'd meet in his suite.

"Blair?" Chuck would always be wary when entering his suite. On the one hand, he dreaded that she would change her mind every time, and on the other, she would attack him. It just so happens that the latter was much closer to the truth, proven once she slammed his back against the door and was swiftly against him once again, kissing him feverishly, driven by her pent up frustrations. In the limo, despite knowing of Arthur's discretion, and how little he could really hear, she couldn't be as loud or rough with Chuck. Another benefit of being in the suite.

"I can't believe it's been over a day" she kissed him desperately. Fuck the food, she wanted to eat him.

"We have just under half an hour" he explained, not really caring about his own classes, but wouldn't like the idea of her spending time with him to be affecting her chances at Yale.

"Then fuck me already," she ordered.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Blair greeted Kaitlin as she exited the building for lunch. "Come on, we're getting yoghurt and going to the Met"<p>

"The museum?" Kaitlin asked, wondering why anyone would want to go to a museum during their lunch break from studying.

"It's just where we sit for lunch," Blair ushered the girl as they made their way to the yoghurt shop, and soon enough sat on the sets at the met.

"Hey girls," Blair greeted her minions, and went straight to the top step. Kaitlin only stood there for a moment as everyone watched her expectantly. She didn't know what exactly they thought she was going to do, but thankfully, Blair helped. "You can sit next to me Kaitlin" she patted the space next to her.

"So B," Penelope was contemplating the best way to ask, but Blair just answered before the rumour mill got out of hand.

"Girls, this is my cousin Kaitlin. Anyone messes with her, and I'll have them exiled, understood?" she flashed her bitchiest smile, and they all nodded.

"I love your shoes Kate" Hazel complimented

"It's Kaitlin Hazel," Blair corrected harshly. Kaitlin was more than surprised by the tone Blair was using with the girls. She'd never been like this with her, or anyone she knows. Ok on occasion with Serena, but it was just friendly, and the few times with Chuck when he was treading the line of vulgarity she didn't really understand at the time. But flat out mean had never been Blair's style.

"And before you ask Penelope, family and friends can share the spot," she warned her. Reminding her of the last time she asked why Serena was able to just jump back up to her good graces.

"Where's Serena?" Kaitlin finally asked

"She's with her boyfriend," Kati answered.

"The guy she's always around," Is added.

"Enough about her ladies, cotillion is just a week away," Blair smiled excitedly, and turned over to Kati and Is who were the only ones that were being presented with her this year.

"Is Prince Theodore really your escort B?" Penelope asked critically as her queen turned her back on her to speak with her other minions.

"I don't see how this topic is any of your concern Penelope since you three" she pointed at the three who were still in their sophomore year, "won't be presented until next year". Blair had to put her in her place. All the while Kaitlin was lost in the prospect of a cotillion.

"So is Serena not coming?" Kati asked before Blair flat our banished Penelope from the steps.

"She doesn't seem to be, no" Blair just shook her head, and hated how every topic had been bringing up Serena. "Kaitlin, what's your next class?" She had to pull out the folded up schedule from her coat to check.

"French"

"Perfect, I'll take you over now, excuse us ladies" Blair smiled, and left the rest of them to gawk and squabble about how she may be attending with Prince Theodore.

"Can I come?" Kaitlin asked and Blair smiled happily.

"Of course, you could be a guest, or part of the junior committee." Blair explained her options, "I'll talk to Lilly and see if they need any help-"

"I think I better just attend for now, I wouldn't have a clue about how to help"

"Suit yourself," Blair just shrugged as they passed the blonde on their way back to school.

"Hey Jenny," Kaitlin waved, having met the girl from her class.

"Oh, hey Kaitlin. Blair, there's still twenty minutes until class starts," she stated a fact Blair already knew.

"I know," she smiled to the blonde, before giving her a one over and deeming her attire utterly ridiculous for a girl of her age. She looked like an oversized Barbie. But since their last encounter over thanksgiving, Blair decided to stay civil with the blonde.

"Ok, well I'll see you around," Jenny waved and left.

"Is she one of the girls you hate?"

"Hate?" Blair turned to her cousin and almost laughed. "I don't hate them, their just, my minions. They do my biddings, Kati and Is have been my friends for a long enough times to be just a little above that, but the rest are just younger wanna-be's"

"So," Kaitlin wanted to ask how she should be treating them, or expect to be treated by them.

"Don't worry Kaitlin, besides we're going back to school to see Serena, hopefully done making out with Dan long enough to have something to eat and talk about cotillion"

"I thought you said she wasn't coming,"

"Doesn't mean we can't talk about me" she flashed her smile that spoke volumes of Blair's new side; the other side. Her dark, bitchy, don't-mess-with-me side. It sort of reminded her of Chuck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Replies:**

**QueenBee10: Thank You :)**

**Cybergirl: Thank you for those kind words, I hope you enjoy the update.**

**AquarianAir: Glad to see the Chuck and Blair of this fic is a hit. I'll try to delve into the other characters more too, but those two, it's like an unnatural force is begging me to write at least one scene with them together.**

**OMGkaitlyn: I'll try to show everyone else's relationships starting now, and look forward to hearing what you have to say about whoever is getting close ;)**

* * *

><p>Blair and Kaitlin returned later that day with bags of clothes, shoes, and Wolford stockings. They managed to buy a couple of new headbands, mostly focusing on what Kaitlin needed, but Blair picked a few for herself. She was willing to share, so long as she was seen wearing them first of course.<p>

"That was great," Kaitlin admitted as they returned. The staff was quick to take their bags to sort their purchases into each closet.

"Take these all to Kaitlin's room," Blair instructed, even though some of it was for her, she wasn't the one suffering with a half empty closet, and was honestly excited with this new arrangement. Having her cousin around was like having a sister. She'd always been jealous of Serena for having a brother, and Nate's family have always been around the city. But then she thought of Chuck, and she felt bad for him having no one but his dad. It was hard living on your own all the time, Blair new from firsthand experience; but having someone now made being alone seem all the much worse of a situation.

"Thank you so much Blair," Kaitlin hugged her; "this was such a great first day at school". She didn't dare question Blair about her methods of dealing with her friends, or minions, as she referred to them.

"Anytime baby girl," she hugged her back, and felt worse with what she was about to do. She'd spent all day after school with her, and only has a couple of hours to do work before seeing Chuck. She couldn't exactly let Chuck come over, but she didn't know what to tell Kaitlin. She contemplated on lying and telling her she was with Serena, but that would only make her suspicious if she were to mention it to the blonde. In the end she just figured that being with Chuck didn't necessarily mean she was doing anything other than, for the sake of argument and lack of a better excuse, studying.

However, just as she was prepared to excuse herself for the evening the elevator doors opened with a ding and both girls look over expectantly.

"Anybody home," Serena called out with her best smile, followed closely by her younger brother, Eric.

"Eric?" Kaitlin rushed to the younger Van Der Woodsen and gave him in a tight hug. Once upon a time, they were the best of friends. She was really starting to worry since she hadn't seen him all day.

"Hey K," he called her by a nickname Blair had deemed adequate enough to not maim the likes of their stature.

"Serena, what are you guys doing here?" Blair was still surprised to see Eric out of the centre more often now, but she wasn't exactly expecting guests for the evening.

"I thought maybe, since you're going to be busy all week with cotillion; that we should enjoy tonight. Hang out like old times," Serena smiled, hopeful with her suggestion.

The second Blair caught Eric and Kaitlin smiling and chatting like they used to she let her own smile form. Bass can wait, family came first.

_Can't make it tonight,_

_Sorry_

_B_

* * *

><p>It was still dark, but she couldn't block out the rustling noise anymore. She finally lift the sleeping mask from her face and looked to whoever was making all that racket. "Bass?"<p>

"Shhh..." he smirked, placing an index finger to his lips as he moved to the bathroom. He stepped inside to lock the door to Kaitlin's room before returning to the secured room. He moved to her side, and toed off his shoes before climbing into bed with Blair. "You cancelled on me" he playfully scolded, biting on her shoulder. She was still smiling at the image of Chuck tip toeing around her room.

"Serena and Eric came over," she explained simply, fighting the giggles as she pictured him again and again; "and I really couldn't lie to Kaitlin." Chuck was satisfied by that excuse, and continued with pulling her closer until he captured her lips in a kiss he'd been dying to give her all night.

They kissed, and giggled and touched and roamed. They were entangled with each other, but it was becoming harder to hold themselves back, and with Kaitlin down the hall, it wasn't a good idea to go too far.

"Bart came home today," Chuck finally pulled away and explained. "He said he wants me to attend a special business meeting Sunday."

"That's great," Blair smiled as she looked him over, but he didn't seem as excited about it as the trip he was on the other week.

"It's in South Africa, I'll miss cotillion," he stated the worry, and her lips formed an o in realization.

"That's ok. You didn't want to come right?" She was being supportive. People were supportive towards their... friends, right?

"I guess not," Chuck shrugged. "I'm sorry I came over uninvited" he apologized. He held her as he would a teddy bear, and relaxed against the pillow as he began to drift asleep. He'd been trying to sleep all night, but only thought of her perfect pout, and the loss of her lingering scent from his bedding. He all but fired the housekeeping staff for changing the sheets after their earlier romp.

"I'm glad you did," she snuggled into him and just laid there with him until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Blair," Kaitlin's voice called from the bathroom, "I need the bathroom or I'm going to be late," she knocked louder.<p>

She heard a thud and shuffling before the bathroom door to her room was finally opened. "Hey, sorry, I must have locked it last night when I had to use the toilet. It's all yours." Blair seemed a little frantic, but Kaitlin brushed it off until she heard another voice from her room.

"Did Serena sleep over last night?"

"No, don't be silly." _H__ow did that make her seem silly?_ "That was probably my laptop, it takes ages to load a video," she lied, and she hated it because Kaitlin was family. She shouldn't lie to family.

"Alright, I'm going to shower first if that's alright?" She asked, making sure that Blair didn't need it or was planning on one before her.

"No, that's fine, take all the time you need." She shut the door from her bedroom, and heard Kaitlin lock it from the inside. Seconds later Chuck emerged and Blair walked up to where he stood by her door to leave.

"That was close," he admitted, and she nodded with a mischievous smile. The rush was definitely a turn on, and the adrenaline coursing through him made Blair harder to resist. He wanted to take her right there on the floor, but settled for a good morning kiss.

"Blair, I forgot-"

Adrenaline gone.

"Chuck?" Kaitlin almost started to laugh at the expression the two were sporting. "What are you doing here?" Scratch that she was laughing.

"Kaitlin," Blair didn't even bother lying at this point and shoved Chuck a good distance away, "you cannot tell anyone"

"This is rich," she kept smiling and laughing. She never thought in a million years those two would get together, but then again; now that she thought about her first reaction to Chuck yesterday it made sense. "Fine, just please tell me you didn't... you know, while I was sleeping"

"No," Blair shook her head, "of course not!" She wasn't exactly sure how to react to her cousin's reaction, but Chuck seemed to just go along casually.

"Not that we didn't want to," that earned him a jab to the ribs.

"You know you could have just told me," Kaitlin wiped a stray tear, "It's not like you're not allowed to date anyone"

"We're not dating," they both spoke up at once.

"Ok," Kaitlin was definitely caught off guard by that, "so what are you exactly?"

"Friends with-" another jab shut Chuck up before he finished that line.

"Close friends," she looked up at him, and he shot her a loving smile. Close friends did sound better that fuck friends. Although he did enjoy the poetic justice alteration brought to the table.

"Right," Kaitlin instantly felt awkward being in their presence. It's not that it wasn't completely shocking earlier; but how they just kept looking at each other gave her a big enough hint to leave. "I have to shower," she returned to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Close friends?" Chuck finally asked, as he leaned down and kissed her. That encounter was barely what he'd call bad. Then again, Kaitlin was an unbiased third party.

Blair moaned into his kiss as she pulled him closer, "very close friends," she emphasized as she grinded her hips against his.

"Now that baby Lynn knows, you think we could," he shot a glance back at the bed.

"We have class Bass," she reminded him, but liked the idea of spending all morning in bed with him, at least until her first important class of the day. They'd have to wait for Kaitlin to leave first though.

"I'm sure what you have to teach me is _far _more interesting," he leaned down and kissed her again. They began to move back towards the bed, Blair forgot she even had a cousin once Chuck stripped himself of his shirt, and pushed her down on the bed.

"Blair," that was the second time she's interrupted. And the second time she broke into a fit of laughter due to the sight of them. "I'm so knocking from now on," she covered her eyes, hoping she had whatever she needed from Blair from the pile of new things they bought yesterday. Hopefully the supply would last for a long time, as she planned to avoid Blair's room for the next month.

* * *

><p>The three sat at the breakfast table completely silent. Chuck pretended he just arrived, Blair put on her robe, and Kaitlin was dressed in a uniform Blair approved of.<p>

"I can't believe it," Kaitlin let out again, but Blair shot her a warning glance as Dorota entered. Her maid had a sneaking suspicion that he'd been there all night of course, but in truth Blair just rather denied any relations with Chuck. It kept it all the more interesting.

"So no one knows?" she finally asked once they were left alone. The two exchanged a glance, and held back that little detail about his driver.

"Not really," Blair finally answered, despite the smirk Chuck was now sporting.

"How long has it been going on?"

"A while," Blair responded, not really planning on explaining the numerous incidents that lead to casual sex with Chuck Bass

"Was it after you broke up with Nate?" Kaitlin didn't mean for the question to sound as judgmental as it seemed, but she was still curious. Chuck was Nate's best friend after all, and the situation was a typical cliché. But they really did look happy in denial.

"Yes," Blair hated speaking of Nate, and Chuck seemed to refuse the idea that she was ever with him.

"Alright, well my lips are sealed," she must have repeated that she wouldn't speak of it a dozen times already, but what's once more before she left for school.

"Bye baby girl," Blair stood up and hugged her before she left.

"They grow up so fast," Chuck mocked as Kaitlin got into the elevator.

"Shut up Bass!" she pushed him away and walked towards the staircase.

"Race you," Chuck dashed past her, before Dorota could see him getting into her room. He'd once been kicked out by the polish maid, but since he'd been as discrete with his visits as possible, she allowed them their space more often than not. He also had a sneaking suspicion, that deep _deep_ down she liked him with Blair. Dorota must have approved since Blair's been happy, and they've been good with each other, for each other. If only Blair could see him in that light as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry It's taken a while to update. I was out of town, and I have tests coming up. Real life calls...**

**Review Replies:**

**QueenBee10: Thank you =D**

**KelGGBel: Kaitlin won't be getting anywhere near Chuck. I can assure it. :) Besides, how could he look at a mini-Blair when he's addicted to the original? ;)**

**88Mary88: Haha, I have no intentions for this to be at all dramatic. It's as (Classic)Disney happy as they come, haha. I wrote too much drama in my other fics, and although I put more of an effort in those, I find these less stressful to write.**

**Cybergirl: Thank you, I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one. **

**AquarianAir: Yeah, I always thought Chuck would find it hard to stay away for long. And Kaitlin is a good girl, sort of. I mean she's related to Blair, so there's gotta be some of that bad-girl-wants-out in her too as well.**

* * *

><p>Kaitlin arrived early that morning. She went straight to a table in the courtyard, and dug out her schedule. She had to check for what felt like the billionth time what her day was like.<p>

"Kaitlin, was it?" She looked up at the three sophomore girls she met yesterday.

"Hey," she greeted nervously, "yeah, Kaitlin".

"Where's Blair?" the second one, short, red head, "she's not usually late."

"I hope she isn't sick," the first added, though, she sounded a little pleased with that idea.

"She didn't have classes she needed attending," Kaitlin replied. It was true, Blair wouldn't have missed them if they were important enough. The three were about to say something, but finally someone she actually knew finally came along.

"Hey Kate," Nate sat next to her. "Good morning," he glanced up to the other girls, not really remembering their names. 'Blair's minions' would have been too offensive to call them by.

"Good morning Nate," the three all smiled at him. They actually swooned, and that was too good of a picture to not laugh at. Kaitlin managed to keep it in, although was biting her bottom lip obviously enough.

"Come on girls," the tallest one stormed off, and the other two followed.

"They weren't giving you any trouble were they?" Nate asked concerned. Blair had enemies, and she managed them quite well, but Kaitlin. She's innocent, kind, and had a softer gaze with those big green eyes.

"Nah, they were just asking about Blair," she bit her tongue the second she said her name.

"Where is Blair?" She'd hoped he wouldn't ask.

She wanted to hit herself over the head with that slip up. "She didn't have any classes to attend," she repeated her earlier explanation. Keeping Blair's secret was proving to be harder than it should be.

"Guess I'll have to take care of you today then," he gave her his best smile, and in turn she couldn't help hers stretch across her face. He really hadn't changed, unlike Chuck; Nate's always been like this. Sure he's a little taller, and hardly had any baby fat left, but he'd always had this smile that just made everyone around him happy.

"Thanks Nate"

* * *

><p>"We need to go," Blair repeated. She'd finally dressed herself, and Chuck had his driver bring over a change of clothes too; but he would not stop kissing her.<p>

"Five more minutes," he said, for the tenth time. He wasn't allowed to shower with her earlier, and didn't get a chance to keep her from redressing as he had to shower for himself.

"I need to go, now!" she smiled against the last couple of kisses before he finally let her go. "We have dance practice after," she reminded him, "and I can't smell of you."

"Why, think the prince would get jealous?" He smirked as they made their way to the elevator.

"The prince is the least of my worries," she sighed. She was avoiding him so far, but she knew Nate had been trying to get closer now.

"I'll see you back here after?" He had to keep himself from leaning down and kissing her as he stood in front of his limo.

She shook her head know and shot him a smirk and a wink. "Your place"

* * *

><p>"You sure you'll be ok?" Nate asked. The day had ended, and she hadn't seen Blair once. She spent lunch with Serena and her boyfriend Dan. He was nice, but they really couldn't control themselves much. Nate had joined later, and they started to make jokes. Now it was the end of the day, and Blair already disappeared to take care of whatever assignments Head Debutants had to do.<p>

"Yeah, I have to catch up with the work anyways," They were in front of Blair's building; well it's hers now too. "You don't need to come up with me," she gave him a smile, for all she knew, Blair was with Chuck, and she did promise to keep her secret for her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," she turned to get into the building.

"It's nice having you back," he added, but she didn't turn. She only let the biggest smile creep onto her face before making her way to the elevator and up to the penthouse.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, I know that it's hard to depend on them, but let the men lead," most girls snickered since it wasn't their fault the guys were fumbling every so often.<p>

"Blair, excellent footing," the instructor complimented as she continued to dance with the prince. "You however, need a few extra lessons," she practically pulled him away to learn from one of the male instructors.

"Thank you," Blair mouthed to the instructor. The prince was handsome and well dress, but kept talking about mundane things, and tripping her. The dance teacher had known Blair for years, and knew it was in no ways her fault, so had felt obliged to help and take the prince away for now.

"Charles," the instructor called, and he appeared; her dark knight, saving her from the incipient prince. "Would you mind?"

Chuck was playing the piano earlier, since the pianist was running late. Now that he'd arrived, Chuck was more than happy to step in and help the girls dance.

Nate was there, and he'd just looked over to them. He shot Blair a smile since he finally caught her looking back. He'd been staring all day. Enough to make his date, whoever the under classed-girl was, trip up more than once. Nate was an excellent dancer, although a little rusty, he didn't make such silly mistakes, and was at least better than the prince. She still worried; she hated how he kept looking at her.

"Just look at me," Chuck instructed smoothly. Her eyes locked with his, and she smiled. She felt safe in his arms, and once the music began to play again they felt like the only two in the room, that was until they had to switch partners. Even then they kept eye contact. Moved around and along the dance floor, until they met once again.

"I forgot how good of a dancer you were," Blair spoke almost breathlessly.

"I do have excellent rhythm Waldorf," he joked, and she smirked knowingly, before leaving him to dance with the Nate for a second.

"Hey," he spoke, and she offered a half hearted smile before returning to Chuck.

"Don't worry, he doesn't know," he whispered by her ear before they parted for the end of the song and bowed.

"That's it for the day," the instructor announced.

* * *

><p>"Chuck," Nate caught up with his friend before he got into his limo. "Can we talk?"<p>

"I have a meeting," Chuck explained calmly.

"It'll only be a minute, come on I'll drop you off," he smiled and got in the car before Chuck.

"What can I do for you Nathaniel?" Chuck poured himself a drink, and Nate eyed him suspiciously. _Didn't he have a meeting?_

"It's about Blair,"

"What about her?"

"I think I miss her man,"

"No, you don't man," Chuck practically scoffed. Typical Nate, wanting what he can't have.

"I'm serious Chuck. With everything out of the way, and all the pressure is kind of gone now; I guess I'm starting to see Blair clearly. She's lighter, happier..."

"She does have a certain glow about her," He smiled into his glass, taking another long sip.

"I really think I miss her man, and you guys are still close, right?"

"What of it?" Chuck couldn't help the defensive tone that came over him, but Nate didn't seem to notice.

"I was hoping you can put in a good word for me, and find out if she's serious about the prince"

"She isn't" Chuck spoke too soon. He should have just played with it, but Blair wasn't really serious about anyone. Whatever they were, it wasn't serious... was it?

"I can go see her, ask her if she wanted to go with me instead. You think she'll mind?"

He definitely did, but Chuck wouldn't tell Nate that. On some level he wanted to find out for himself, and on another, he wanted to help Nate get the hint Blair's been obviously trying to give him.

"I can drop you off," Chuck finally suggested.

"That'd be great; you don't think it's too sudden?"

"Just go, she only just left, she should be there if she didn't have anything else to do," Chuck smirked knowing exactly whom she had to do.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Nate watched the brunette hope down the stairs.<p>

"Hey," Kaitlin smiled, happy to finally have some company. She'd been bored sitting around the house studying all day. Eric wasn't answering his phone, Serena was with Blair, and was going to spend time with her grandmother. And Jenny said she was busy with her mom or something.

"Is Blair home?" He tried to peak upstairs, but knew better than to just walk up to her room.

"No, she's still out." Kaitlin frowned for a second. Of course Nate hadn't come to see her; she was a kid after all.

"That sucks," he just laughed, "mind if I wait?" Nate asked and Kaitlin shook her head.

"Living room's all yours," she motion to the area behind him before heading back upstairs.

"You're not gonna hang out?" Nate asked surprised.

"Sorry, I have work," she admitted and went back upstairs. She knew she was being overdramatic, but with how their day went, she'd hoped he'd at least ask about her.

* * *

><p>"You looked pretty hot on Theodore's arms today," He admitted as they finally got to his bed. They were still fully clothed, but he was beyond turned on.<p>

"I felt hotter in yours," she smirked as they continued kissing. "The man maybe royalty, but he has no manners," not that Chuck did, but at least he knew how to dance. She giggled at the idea of him just falling over and squishing the blonde that kept eyeing Chuck all day. "The Times called,"

Chuck just looked at her to continue. She smiled, and he went to work on her neck.

"They've chosen me for a _night out with_," she admitted before letting a soft moan break.

"That's great," he murmured against her skin. "You'll give them the best _night out with_"

He wouldn't tell her how he wished he could be her escort that night. Wouldn't tell her about how he would have loved to see her in that dress. Wouldn't tell her how lovely she looked that night, or how much he wanted to be there to make love to her afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: sorry I haven't been updating. Mostly it would go on more smoothly if I had a Beta, and well no exams. It takes me a while to reread my work, and even then I miss out on a lot of mistakes since i end up skimming through.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they really do bring a nice light into my study-filled day.**

* * *

><p>Dance practice was beyond dull today. Blair had to endure the company of the Prince, whom each day she realized was less royalty and more of a recluse. Her movements in his arms were mechanical at best. Moving as she had been instructed time and again, barely caring how he'd slip up on occasion. At least he managed to avoid stepping on her toes.<p>

"Theodore, left before right," the dance teacher instructed again.

"God she can be a bitch," the prince muttered to Blair jokingly as he tried to manoeuvre with her.

_And you can be such a bore _Blair thought to herself, putting on a fake smile. To make matters worse, Chuck couldn't attend today. He'd been called away by his father to help with whatever they were going away for. Business as usual, but she'd see him afterwards. The thought alone was the only thing keeping her from going insane. If only the prince would just dance, or at least shut up about his boat.

"Theodore, I said left before-"

That's when her prayers have been answered. The prince tripped over himself. She imagined herself quick enough to get out of his grasp and not fall as well, but it was most likely the arm wrapped around her that kept the prince from pulling her down with him.

"Shit," Theodore cursed aloud. He grabbed his ankle and a long string of vulgarity slipped out of his mouth.

"Are you ok?" She recognised his voice instantly, and turned to see him staring at her with those innocent blue eyes.

"I'm fine," she spoke defensively, pushing him away to let her go. Nate had no right holding her, let alone act like he was genuinely concerned. She immediately ignored him and bent down to check on her idiot of an escort.

* * *

><p>"Blair?" Chuck called out for the brunette as he stepped into the foyer.<p>

"Chuck?" Kaitlin appeared from the kitchen, "what are you doing here?" Shouldn't he be at dance practice?

"Looking for Blair," he shrugged. He had to hold back his tongue, realizing it best not to reply as curtly as he usually would when with Blair's cousin. Blair was quit protective of her, and Kaitlin wouldn't keep his indecency from Blair, of that he was sure.

"She's still at dance practice," she explained, thinking he'd know as much. "Why aren't you there?" She reiterated the meaning of her first question, recognising how Chuck misinterpreted her question earlier for plane idiocy. To him she was a kid, a little girl Blair took care of.

"I had a meeting, but it finished early," he moved over to the couch and took a seat. He didn't need or expect permission to wait for Blair. He'd just wait.

Kaitlin suppressed the words that came to mind about Chuck being his usual rude self. Blair knew how to handle him, and he'd come to respect her for it. But Kaitlin still hadn't managed to gain any form of respect from Chuck, knowing he'd only tolerated her company for Blair's sake. She couldn't care though; this doesn't come close to how disappointed she felt when Nate waited the other day. That hurt, this was barely a slap on the wrist to where she stands with these people.

* * *

><p>Blair sat there as everyone began to leave. Her blundering escort managed to twist his ankle badly enough to not be able to attend the ball. She hadn't the time to look for another date, and worst of all, her initial back up, or at least the only guy she wanted to go to cotillion with; is flying thousands of miles away for the weekend.<p>

"Do you need a ride?" Nate asked as he stayed behind when most people started to leave. He didn't feel right leaving without making sure she was alright, or at least talked to her about everything that's been going through his head.

"No" Blair replied curtly. She was in no mood to be nice with Nate.

"Is there anything I can do?" He stood in front of her, bag slung over his shoulder, ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"Leave"

"Come on Blair," he crotched in front of her, looking her over with honest concern. He was being nice and she was just being a real bitch.

Just because they weren't dating, and everything, they really shouldn't be talking. But they have been close all their lives, and it didn't feel right being mean to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just mad because my plans for a perfect cotillion all went to hell," she admitted sourly.

"I know, I'm sorry" He took the seat on the bench next to her and started to build up his courage. This was Blair, she liked him, she wanted him for so long, he couldn't be nervous.

They sat in silence for a long time; enjoying the large studio as the staff walked in and out, moving around furniture, and cleaning where necessary.

"I came over the other night," he began to explain, cutting into the comfortable silence, "but you never came home."

"I was with Serena," she lied instinctively. Kaitlin told her that Nate had come by when she got back. Which was pretty late that night, or early the next morning? Either way she'd avoided the talk then. She didn't exactly have an out for this time though.

"I came over to ask if you wanted to go with me instead..."

"Nate, I don't think that's a good idea." She replied softly, afraid of hurting him. He's been her heart's one true desire for so long, that the idea was too perfect. But she wanted Chuck.

"I know, but I want to make amends Blair. You've been... I missed you Blair, I don't want to lose you"

They exchanged a smile, and he looked far too earnest to reject.

"I suppose we can go... as friends" she added. "It's not like I have a date of my own anymore anyways" she laughed whole heartedly. At least Nate knew how to dance.

"That's great!" Nate's smile grew even more, touching his eyes with that boyish gleam that could cheer up the saddest of people.

"I should go, I need to get home," Blair began to collect her things. Chuck should be done with his meeting by now, and he'd be waiting.

"I can drop you off," Nate offered again, but Blair just smiled and shook her head no.

"Its fine," she picked up her bag and hurried off before he insisted. The last thing she needed was Nate dropping her off and bumping into Chuck at her door.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Blair smiled as she saw him sitting there in waiting. She'd been thinking of him all day, but she wouldn't tell him that. Instead she would just accept him being there now.<p>

"You're late," it wasn't an accusation, just a statement. He smiled when he finally had his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"There's been an accident at the dance studio," Blair just huffed in annoyance, "the prince managed to trip over himself and sprain his ankle"

"And people say Dance is safe," Chuck laughed. The pathetic idiot was unworthy of Blair anyway; he'd just have ruined her image.

"I'm going with Nate now," she explained, studying his arms with her hands as she moved up to his shoulders.

"Nate?" Chuck frowned at the sound of his best friend's name.

"I don't exactly have any other choice," she replied knowingly. She could sense the change in his mood, and wished she could comfort him by saying how much she'd rather it was him, but she can't. "The prince can't come, and it's this weekend"

Chuck just held his tongue. What could he say? That he wanted to go, that he'd want to be her date? That was pushing the boundaries of whatever this was. Instead he'd enjoy her while he still had her. "You look delectable Waldorf," he smiled, leaning over to kiss her neck, licking to emphasize his point.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing , and sorry I haven't responded to the last chapter's reviews:P**

**Also, Can anyone Beta for me?**

**Review Replies:**

**QueenBee10: Thank you!**

**Quinn James-Kassandra Petrova****: Thank you for reviewing. Rest assured the ending won't be anything like the series, or it wouldn't exactly be much different with the addition of Kaitlin :P**

**88Mary88****: cotillion is just around the corner, and won't be like the series I assure you :) thank you for reviewing.**

**AquarianAir****: Thank you for reviewing, yeah Chuck and Blair are still kids in this. They just act mature, but really, having sex doesn't make you an adult. Hopefully they do learn something at the end of this though :P**

* * *

><p>"You're coming to dance practice?" Nate asked Chuck. Nate knew Chuck was leaving for the weekend; in fact this was probably his last night in the city. Why he'd waste it in a studio was beyond him, and he had to ask.<p>

"They may need a back up dancer," Chuck shrugged as they walked in, but the true reason was as obvious as day when he caught sight of her. She was upset, she had a definite scowl. But looked as irresistible as ever. When she turned and saw them enter she instantly smiled, and even though he was the first to smile back, Nate was the one every expected to walk up to her.

Nate leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and Chuck felt his heart rip a little.

"Hey Chuck," Kaitlin was at his side as they sat down to watch everyone dance.

"What brings you here?" Chuck smirked as Nate tripped a little. His friend was nervous around Blair, and it was the only comical thing about the scenario.

To say she was annoyed that he didn't even spare her a glance would not due her feelings justice, but once her eyes fell to what he was looking at she understood. "Blair asked me to come."

Chuck merely nodded and kept looking over her perfect form as she danced how he wished it was his hand on her lower back, it drove him mad. He almost got up but Kaitlin started to talk again.

"Love sucks doesn't it?" He would have said everything he could to disagree. Say he wouldn't know of such a thing as love. That he would never give his heart away. But when Nate leaned over to whisper something in her ear, his heart ripped a little more, and he knew it may just as well be.

"Interested in Archibald?" Chuck looked over to her for the first time that day. She really did look like a mini Blair, but she'd never come close. Her eyes were innocently green, and they didn't hold the same weight, couldn't draw him in, as Blair's.

"Does it matter?" She motioned towards the two dancing with her head, "he's still into Blair"

"She's not interested," Chuck smiled knowingly. It really did cheer him up knowing it was he who saw her naked this morning, and had sex with the brunette beauty, not his best friend. "And he doesn't even know any better. He likes what he can't have," Chuck looked back at the two smiling to one another, and caught a glimpse of Blair's wicked smile as she looked over to him. "He just needs to be removed from her side by a new interest," Chuck looked to his side and smiled.

"What?" Kaitlin asked suspiciously. He had an evil idea, she knew it.

"Care to help me with a plan?" She wasn't Blair, but she may as well share her scheming DNA one way or another.

* * *

><p>Nate was wonderful. He looked perfect as they danced, and only really stumbled once when she made a joke about his hair not looking as kept at it usually did.<p>

"You know, I may know how to dance, but don't distract me with heresy"

"Heresy? Wow Nate, I'm impressed" Blair laughed a little, "Not only has your vocabulary increased, but so has the level of appreciation towards your hair. Have you started your own religion yet?"

"Ha-ha" Nate only smiled as he kept dancing. He had a great smile, very photogenic, perfect for her night out with cover shot. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my fitting tomorrow. Make sure we match,"

"Oh that's right, did Dorota send your tailor the fabric?" Blair just remembered; having completely forgotten that he asked her to send whatever was left from her mother's design to have it made into a matching bowtie. It was a rather endearing idea, but honestly she was surprised he would even care. Maybe he had changed, and probably did care now more than ever.

"Yeah, I bet you'll look beautiful," he whispered to her, but all she could think about was chuck saying the same exact thing earlier, as she laid underneath him with nothing on. She glanced over and saw him talking to Kaitlin. He instantly locked eyes with her, and she couldn't help the smile that crept to her face.

* * *

><p>"Nate!" Kaitlin caught up with the blond as he exited the dance studio.<p>

"Hey, didn't you leave with Blair already?"

"She had an errand to run," which consisted of going home to prepare for chuck, and despite how much he hated to ask this of Kaitlin, it was his last night before he left, and they wanted to enjoy it. Eric was supposedly busy elsewhere for a while anywhere. "Mind if we hang out?"

"No, of course not. But honestly, I thought you were kind of pissed," Nate rubbed the back of his head. "After last time and all,"

"I was," she wouldn't lie to him. Well she would about Blair, but not about herself. "But I guess it wasn't exactly called for, I'm sorry."

"So am I, hey wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm craving burgers"

Nate almost laughed at the idea of asking Blair to get a burger. Unless it was Kobe and bite size, it was probably the last thing she'd ever order. "I know a place, come on"

She was thankful they walked, since it really did feel like they didn't get much of a chance to talk. They finally reached a hotel, and Kaitlin couldn't help look over Nate quizzically.

"Trust me," he smiled, and it's not that he didn't know of any other places to get a burger, but he wasn't about to take her anywhere too inappropriate, or Blair might just kill him. Just around the corner, past the reception was a little entry to The Burger Joint*

Inside it barely felt like they'd entered a hotel at all, but another average New York burger place. Nate got them both seats in a booth, and ordered. Within five minutes they called up their order and he picked it up.

"This is amazing," Kaitlin smiled and unwrapped her burger.

"I hope you like it," he smiled, and waited for her to try it. He was honestly anxious having suggested anything to anyone that wasn't pot related. It made him feel great knowing she enjoyed it.

* * *

><p>"That was perfect, it was like the first real New York experience I had since I got here," She smiled as they left the hotel and started walking towards Broadway.<p>

"Well then, let me show you around."

"I've been all over the park, and the Upper East Side, but I haven't even seen Times Square since I got her yet,"

"We're going to have to take you there," Nate laughed as he lead her towards the place. He was excited; it was fun playing tour guide.

"Friday night in times square, in uniform," she hated how she sounded a little like Blair, but it did seem a bit silly to go there now.

"Who care, come on live a little Kate," he nudged her and she smiled. "We can buy something to wear on the way if you feel ashamed by the sight of me in a yellow shirt," he faked being hurt and she just shoved him a little.

"You pull off pale yellow quite well Nate, but the tie-"

"I look good in a tie!" Nate defended and they both just laughed.

* * *

><p>"You're going to be the death of me," Chuck smiled as he stood in her doorway. Blair was in a rather intimate nightgown, and was busying herself with lighting candles all over her room.<p>

"So are you, leaving me for a weekend," She pouted as she strutted towards him in heels he hoped she'd keep on during their escapades.

"I'll be back before you know it," his hands held onto her waist and pulled her close for a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you," she admitted and he smiled.

"I saw Serena today," he admitted between kisses.

"Yeah, she's coming with Carter Baizen now, but between you and me, he's bound to bolt" she laughed at how ridiculously travelled that boy is.

"Kati and Is seemed to have lost their dates too," he smiled, "seems like no one's going" his hands played with the ribbon that held her garment together.

"All the better. I'd have a cotillion all to myself, but..." she looked away for a second

"But?" He asked surprised by the sudden change in Blair. This was probably the biggest even of the year, people only got one chance at a cotillion, and Blair would have hers, nothing could go wrong.

"Nothing," she gave him her best smile, even if it didn't reach her eyes, and grabbed him back to resume with their more intimate plans for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>*This place actually exists. It's in the Meridien, just a couple of blocks south of the park. It's great.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry to all my readers. I've been so busy, with the end of exams, and then vacation, travelling, and uncoordinating. I havn't even been inspired to write much either which totaly sucks!**

**I wrote this beore I left, and i just got a chance to read through the Beta'd version (Thank you NYGIRL26 :D)**

"My flight is in an hour Blair," Chuck smirked to the brunette. She'd refused to let him leave last night, and he was literally running late. He had to call housekeeping to pack up his bag and everything. He'd just gotten out of the shower only to have her try to rip the towel from around his waist.

"I don't think we're finished," she smirked, trying to get a few more moments with him. At that he leaned down and kissed her and gripped the towel around his waist with one hand as his other found her neck.

"We'll never be done, princess," he smirked and continued kissing her for a few more minutes before pulling away. "I have to go," he hated saying it but if he didn't leave soon he knew he never would. He left her standing there in her robe as he got dressed as fast as he could.

"I'm going to miss you," she admitted, sitting Indian style on her bed as she watched him get ready. She finally got up as he stuffed his feet into his shoes and shirt into his pants. She grabbed the undone bowtie and started to twist it and knot it until it looked as perfect as it should.

"I'll miss you too," he smiled, giving her cheek one last kiss.

She hated how despite the fact that he'd only be gone for such a short time she still missed him, even before he'd left. It didn't take her long to snap out of it though and she was soon calling for her cousin to go shopping with her.

* * *

><p>"Good morning."<p>

Kaitlin opened her eyes and she met beautiful blue looking down at her. "Hey, is it morning?" she had to ask. She could have sworn she hadn't stayed out that late, but she was really tired when she got to his place last night.

"Yeah, my mom told Dorota you were here... sorry I didn't wake you, but we figured you were really tired..." He gave her his best apologetic smile and she smiled back.

Last night, after their sudden interest in all the tourist hotspots, they bumped into Mrs. Archibald who'd asked her over for dinner. She couldn't decline since they had been looking for a place to just sit and eat. Also his mother pretty much insisted, since she was good friends with Kaitlin's dad, and suggested that they could all watch a movie after as well. Kaitlin barely remembers the first half hour, before she fell asleep on their couch, and it seems she spent the night.

"I should get home," she started to get up, not exactly used to sleeping on someone's couch. But as far as waking up on one, to Nate... it wasn't that bad.

"I'll take you. But first," he helped her off of the couch, "as a final touch to our day of tours, breakfast." He smiled and offered her new clothes to wear.

"Did you just buy these?" she looked him over quizzically.

"Mom, she's always wanted a daughter... and since she figured you were the same size as Blair" he fell silent at the mention of her name. Honestly Blair had only slept over once, and she had her own change of clothes and everything, but she did go shopping a couple of times with his mom. She'd come back with a sweater or something for him, while his mom presented him with the endless number of polo shirts, shorts, khaki's, basically Ralph Lauren has its own closet in his room.

"Breakfast sounds nice," she smiled up to him hopefully and then went to find the nearest bathroom to change out of her uniform.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Blair stormed up to her cousin the second she stepped into the foyer.<p>

"I thought you said your mom called Dorota?" Kaitlin quickly turned to Nate.

"She did. Sorry Blair, she stayed the night." He explained, though in a way wanted to lie. He felt like he didn't want Blair to know, but he didn't exactly have anything to hide. He didn't sleep with her, but it felt like he may as well have.

"Dorota's not here, I called you-"

"My battery died, relax Blair!"

"Relax! I've been calling Serena and Eric all morning trying to find you; I have to tell them you're here. You had me worried sick," she rambled on as she texted Eric and Serena that Kaitlin had come home. Divide and conquer, what a way to find someone.

"Jeez Mom," she mocked Blair, "nothing happened!" she didn't waste another second before passing Blair to head up to her room. She didn't even know where that had just come from. On one level she was grateful Blair cared so much, but honestly she was pretty embarrassed by how childish she'd made her seem in front of Nate. There was also the little tiny miniscule part of her that hated the fact Nate still had feelings for Blair.

"Blair, it wasn't her fault," Nate tried to explain but Blair only shot him a glance telling him to shut it. She did NOT want to hear anything from him right now. Kaitlin just called her Mom, and for some reason she detested the idea of being a mother. In fact, she hated her own mother enough to know that Kaitlin was insulting her.

"Let's go," Blair didn't wait another minute, grabbing her bag as she ushered Nate back into the lift. "You have a fitting to get to, and I need to make sure everything is perfect for tomorrow night."

"Shouldn't you talk to her?" Nate tried, but again Blair only looked at him critically.

"She has her own parent, I'm not in charge of her," she scoffed before pressing the button for the ground floor.

* * *

><p>"Hey Penelope," Kaitlin smiled as the girl finally picked up her phone. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" She smirked as she realized exactly how to end Nate's obsession with Blair.<p> 


End file.
